This invention relates to RF antennas, and more particularly to L-band antennas.
Log-periodic antennas have been used for L-band applications, but are generally relatively large. Dipole stub antennas have also been used for certain L-band frequencies, but provide unsatisfactory performance at higher frequencies in the L-band range from 500 MHz to 2 GHz.
Bi-conical antennas have been employed for low frequency applications below L-band
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an L-band antenna which is relatively small and has good wide-band performance.
An L-band antenna is described, and includes a plurality of elongated radiating elements arranged in a conical configuration, the radiating elements having first and second ends, the first ends of the elements attached in a tapered fashion to provide a conductive tapered end. The tapered end is attached to a connector.